This invention relates to devices for retaining elongated flexible elements, such as cords, against longitudinal movement.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,609 issued Jan. 10, 1984 on "Lock For Gripping Cords or The Like", I have disclosed a locking unit including an actuating member mounted pivotally to a body and carrying a locking member which engages two elongated flexible elements to hold them against longitudinal movement, with the locking member being mounted for pivotal movement with the actuating member and also relative thereto to attain automatic tightening of the gripping effect. The locking member has teeth which press the two cords into a toothed recess in the body to clamp the cord therein in parallel relation. In most instances, the two cords are in actuality opposite ends of a single cord which functions as a drawstring of a mail bag, garment, or the like.